1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image processing apparatus and an X-ray diagnostic apparatus which reconstruct a three-dimensional image from a plurality of X-ray images photographed from different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2005-288164 proposes a technique of reconstructing and displaying a local region, such as a stent, in a three-dimensional manner during the cardiovascular intervention. In such reconstruction processing, it is common that an image is generated in the table top coordinates system having a cephalocaudal axis, which has a head at the top and legs at the bottom, as a reference. When the image generated in this way is displayed on a monitor, for example, in a volume rendering format, the stent is displayed obliquely and rotates obliquely when it is made to rotate. In addition, when this image is displayed on the monitor, for example, in a slice format, the cross section of the stent is displayed in the elliptical shape. In this case, even if a doctor wants to check that there is no cracked place in the stent and the stent has sufficiently expanded, there is a problem that it is hard to check such matters through the displayed image. In addition, it takes time for a doctor to change the rotation axis manually during an intervention operation.
As described above, in the known display method, there are problems that an object of interest, such as a stent, is hard to observe and it takes time for a doctor to change the rotation axis manually during the intervention operation.